


When In Rome...

by psyleedee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love at First Sight, M/M, Neck Kissing, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyleedee/pseuds/psyleedee
Summary: Castiel is Jessica's Man of Honor, and the Wedding is going along just as expected, until he meets Sam's Best Man. And isn't it tradition, that the Maid of Honor is supposed to dance with the Best Man? In this unique story, it doesn't matter if the maid turns out to be a Man. A dance is a dance.;)





	When In Rome...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first off, I have never written more than 2000 words for a oneshot, so yay me! This is lenghthy, but you guys will love it. I've tried my best to keep it good for you guys and I would love to hear your feedback.  
> Secondly, This prompt came to me when I was watching Kristen Bell's "When in Rome", and I was like Ohmygod, Destiel! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!  
> <3

"Look Jess, it's all okay. Besides, Sam is a great guy. You know that more than I do."

Castiel straightened his tie, and ran his fingers through his hair, styling it in a natural way.

"Cas, I'm not doubting how great of a guy he is, its just, do you think I'm rushing in? With a marriage and all?"

Jessica sighed, and looked at Cas uncertainly. Castiel turned around and walked over to Jess and wrapped her arms around her. She buried her head in his chest.

"If you want it Jess, have it. You don't need to be scared."

Castiel tried to comfort her, gently caressing her hair, making sure he doesn't mess up the hairdo.

It was Jessica and her long time boyfriend Sam's special day. They were finally getting married, and the location of the ceremony was where they had first met- Rome.  
Honestly, it seemed pretty cliche, but well.  
At first, Castiel was worried about his best friend.  
It was usual for Jess to jump into conclusions and make hasty decisions.  
But when it came down to something as profound as marriage, Castiel was further more uncertain.

Jess and Cas had been best friends since school. He was a senior, and she was a new girl, trying to make friends. Castiel helped her through most of her low times, and also shared most of her high times. Jess considered Castiel greater than a brother. Ofcourse, she was the first one who Cas came out to as gay. He had never expected her to be so supportive.

But here they were, all grown up, in the beautiful city of Rome, waiting for Jess to be married to the love of her life. And yes, Castiel had witnessed everything about Jess falling in love with Sam. In his opinion, it was the most wonderful thing he experienced.  
_Obviously_ , Jessica decided to have a Man of Honor instead of a Maid, and _obviously_ , he turned out to be Castiel.

"I know. Its just, we're talking about so much commitment- should I cancel the wedding?"

Cas pulled away, his eyes wide with horror.  
_Please don't have second thoughts_.  
He thought to himself, and shook his head with resentment.

"What?! No? Jessica Moore, you are doing this and you are doing this right now!"

Jessica looked into Castiel's gleaming blue eyes, that somehow always comforted her.

"Fine. I'm calm. Hey Cas, I forgot to tell you, Sam's got a brother."

Jessica smirked and instantly changed the topic, allowing her to think of something other than the doubts and uncertainties in her mind.

"And? Everyone has brothers Jess."

Castiel brushed off the statement casually with a shrug, and looked back into the mirror to take a glance ay himself.

"He's hot. _And_ he's bisexual."  
Jessica had a mischievous smile curling on her lips, and she wiggled her eyebrows at Cas.

"What do you seem to imply?"  
Cas asked defensively, his hands resting on his hips.

"I don't know... that maybe you guys should... you know... talk?"

She talked very simplistically, feigning casualty. She turned to the mirror to adjust her beautiful white gown, that had lace and tulle twirling at the hips.

"If you're trying to set me up, Jess, it's not gonna work. You know me. Art, paintings, museums... Its my life now, and it makes me immensely happy. I live my job as a curator, and I wouldn't want to risk it for sex."

Cas spoke truthfully. After studying art for several years, he had finally got one of his dream jobs: being the curator of one of New York City's most famous museum.  
In all fairness, Cas didn't have the proper time to invest himself into a comitted relationship. His career meant everything to him. Only he knew about the hardships and strughles he had to go through to achieve this position in his life. Castiel wouldn't want to risk it for some person's attention. Ofcourse, he did think about love now and then. He convinced himself by saying that he just hadn't found the one for him.  
Maybe one day, he would want to give love a chance.

"Hey, its not just about sex. Try to think of it beyond sex. Cas tell me, have you ever had a serious relationship before?"

Jess complained as she tightened her corset, and made some finishing changes.

"I had one in fifth grade. It lasted about a month. Basically because we forgot we were dating, then we were like oh wait, we're supposed to be dating. Its never gotten any far."

Castiel joked, and Jess frowned.

"Oh Castiel..."

Her voice had a hint of pity in it, and Cas felt a little insulted. He scoffed at the remark, and turned to Jess.

"Okay now, Jess, enough about me. Go put some of that colour stuff on your face. Look pretty. We're waiting for you."

"Its called _lipstick_ , Cas. God, what would I do without you?"

Jess pouted her lips and made puppy eyes, that never failed to make Castiel smile.

"A lot of stupid stuff. Now go."

Cas slapped Jess playfully on her back and urged her out of the dressing room. Jessica walked out, and Cas sighed to himself.

_Maybe I should try being in love. But with who? There's so much I want in a person but so little too. I want him to be perfect but imperfect. Flawlessly Flawed. I want him to love me for what I am, not what I could be. But_ -

A small voice interrupted Castiel's internal monologue, and be turned to see Jess poke her head from behind the door.

"There's another reason I made you my Man of Honor."

She was grinning wide and this could only mean suspicion to Castiel.

"And that is?"

He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You'll find out with time."

Jess sniggered and then she was gone.  
Disappeared into the calm chaos.  
Castiel sighed, and looked at the bouquet of flowers in the corner of the room. He walked towards it, and held up the note kept beside it. He had read it once, but he wanted to read it again.

 

 

_To Jess._  
_I don't know where to start, darling. There's times where I've wanted to leave the world and live silently with you, and there have been times where I want you to lead me through the world, exploring every place._  
_You make every moment in my life more colourful, and I'm so thankful, that today, I get to not only capture your finger in a ring, but also capture your soul within mine._  
_You once told me, rather than us giving love a chance, we should wait for love to give us a chance._  
_Today, nothing makes me more happier than the fact, that I let love give me a chance, and here I am with you._  
_I love you._  
_And always will._  
_-Sam._

 

 

 

Castiel smiled. Surely Jess had hit the jackpot.  
Then the sound of a bell startled him, and he rushed out into the corridor.

 

 

 

Beautiful music pumped through the crowd, the buzzing and chattering of people overlapping the music. The lights flashed over, and the altar had been set. As soon as the bell was heard, people scurried to find places on the wooden benches, waiting eagerly for the bride and the groom.  
Castiel looked at some familiar faces.  
Of course there was Sam, standing in front of everyone. His face was a mixture of nervousness, joy, and a whole new emotion in itself.  
If only Cas would've looked closer, he could've seen the small tears forming in Sam's eyes. He brushed off his pants, and straightened his tuxedo, then looked back at Cas and waved. Castiel smiled and waved back, as he walked up to stand across Sam, where he was supposed to stand as the Man of Honor.  
Cas could find Balthazar and Gabriel, chatting and laughing about something.  
Something stupid probably.  
He looked at Jody and her 'girl gang', as they referred to Kaia, Claire, Alex and Donna. Mrs. Moore stood next to Cas, and he could sense her crying, so he put an arm around her shoulder, and consoled her about how beautiful the wedding was.

 

 

 

The other guests had already seated, and now the hall was silent, as they waited for the Bride to walk down the aisle.

 

 

 

Soon, after some of the procedures had been done, came the time everyone had been anticipating.  
The huge doors opened, and everyone sitting turned to look at Jess, who looked like an angel walking down the aisle. Her veil covered her face, her dress dragged graciously behind her, and as she walked further, Cas could feel tears welling in his own eyes.

 

 

 

They had come so long. Since being silly children, to being at the other's wedding. Cas felt memories flash infront of his eyes, and for a moment he cursed how fast time had past. He wiped the little tears that escaped, and swallowed the thick saliva that had settled at the back of his throat. He licked his lips, since they seemed to become dry from not speaking.

 

 

 

Jess stood next to Cas, her eyes locked onto Sam's. Cas smiled to himself.

 

 

 

"Now, the exchanging of rings- May the groom present his ring-"

 

 

 

A loud noise startled everyone in the room, and it was the huge doors being flung open.  
In stumbled a man, and for a moment Castiel couldn't tear his gaze from the man.

 

 

 

His hair was tousled, untamed like he had just woken up. His face was pale, and the most lively feature of his face were his tranquil green coloured eyes. He stumbled once again, and then tripped a little on his foot, as he ran towards the altar.

 

 

 

"Apologies everyone."  
His voice was deeper than Cas expected, and he cleared his throat. The first few buttons on his white undershirt were undone, and his bowtie hung loosely from his pocket.

 

 

 

Castiel's glance fell onto Sam, sho was just as confused, but then a wide smile curled upon his face. He muttered something, that was inaudible for Cas, and hugged the man as he reached to stand next to Sam. Sam nudged the green eyed man, and whispered something into his ear. The man seemed like he had just realized something, and took the bowtie from his pocket, and fixed it around his neck. He ran a finger through his hair, and leaned to look at Cas.

 

 

 

_Oh god._

 

 

 

Cas gulped and averted his gaze from the man. He pretended not to look at the man, even though he wanted so badly to check the man out. The man seemed to look at Cas up and down, next to him, and then straightened his posture.

 

 

 

The priest narrowed his eyes, and cleared his throat.

 

 

 

"As I was saying, does the groom have his ring?"  
The priest looked hopefully towards Sam.  
Sam nudged the man beside him, and whispered something into his ear. His green eyes twinkled, and for a moment locked onto Cas unsettling like.

 

 

 

The man then stuffed his hands into both pockets, and a shocked kind of look seemed to spread over his face. He gulped and put his hand into the inside of his jacket, and then sighed with relief, as he produced a beautiful diamond ring and handed it to Sam. Sam took the ring and held it up to the priest, who looked like he was so done with everything.

 

 

 

"Does the bride have the ring?"  
Jessica nodded and then looked at Cas, who gave her an assuring nod.

 

 

 

The priest then held up eachother's hand, and started-

 

 

 

"Groom, as you place the ring on Bride's finger, please repeat after me:  
With this ring, I marry you and bind my life to yours.  
It is a symbol of my eternal love,  
My everlasting friendship,  
And the promise of all my tomorrows."

 

 

 

Sam repeated obediently, and slid the ring onto Jessica's finger. There was an outrageously joyful response from the crowd, and Sam blushed. The green eyed man patted him on the back with an assuring smile.

 

 

 

The priest then continued, facing Jess.

 

 

 

"Bride, as you place the ring on Groom's finger, please repeat after me:  
With this ring, I marry you and bind my life to yours.  
It is a symbol of my eternal love,  
My everlasting friendship,  
And the promise of all my tomorrows."

 

 

 

Jessica repeated the words exactly, her voice breaking a little with nervousness, and Castiel put a hand on her shoulder, which made her tensed body relax. She smiled, and slid the ring onto Sam's finger, and once again a thunderous response arose from the crowd.

 

 

 

The crowd quietened down, and the priest continued.

 

 

 

"Do you _Samuel_ _Winchester_ , take _Jessica_ _Lee Moore_ , to be your beloved _spouse_ , knowing in your heart that you will be a faithful friend, and a loving companion? On this special day, in the presence of family and friends as witnesses, do you give your sacred vow that you will always be with Jessica and support _her_ , in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow? Do you promise to love _her_ completely, to console and comfort _her_ during difficult times, to laugh with her and to grieve with _her_ , to share with _her_ life's simplest but most enduring pleasures, to be truthful and honest with _her_ , and to cherish _her_ , for as long as you both shall live?"

 

 

 

Sam breathed in.  
"I do."

 

 

 

The priest then turned to Jessica.

 

 

 

"Do you _Jessica_ _Lee Moore_ , take _Samuel_ _Winchester_ , to be your beloved _spouse_ , knowing in your heart that you will be a faithful friend, and a loving companion? On this special day, in the presence of family and friends as witnesses, do you give your sacred vow that you will always be with _Samuel_ and support _him_ , in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow? Do you promise to love _him_ completely, to console and comfort _him_ during difficult times, to laugh with _him_ and to grieve with _him_ , to share with _hi_ _s_ life's simplest but most enduring pleasures, to be truthful and honest with _him_ , and to cherish _him_ , for as long as you both shall live?"

 

 

 

Jessica nodded.  
"I do."

 

 

 

"Well then, with the power vested in me, I now pronounce you- Husband and Wife. You may now kiss!"  
The priest raised his hands, and for what seemed like after ages, smiled.

 

 

 

Sam, with his freakishly tall height, bent down to kiss Jess softly, and hugged her. The crowd all clapped again, and after the pronouncement had ended, and all greetings had been given, the newlyweds and the crowd moved into the reception hall.

 

 

 

Castiel was one of the last to leave since his tried to phone his museum in New York, but man, the cell reception sucked. That's when he heard someone's phone go off.

 

 

 

_What? How? The service sucks, so its impossible to get calls here._

 

 

 

"Hello?... Uh, sorry I'm busy... Later? Yes... Goodbye."

  
That was all Castiel heard. He turned around to face the same green eyed man. His face looked just as pleasing as it did before, and the other man's eyes captured Castiel's blue ones. This time Castiel didn't turn, nor did he look away, he just gazed. His glance dropped down to the man's lips, and they spread into a smile. Cas realized the man was moving towards him.

_Oh crap. Shit, don't walk away now, Cas. You'll make it awkward._

The man reached out towards Cas, and Cas felt his feet glued to the ground. The man clapped his back, and extended his palm for Cas to shake.  
Cas accepted graciously, and returned a smile.

"I'm Dean, Sam's brother. I, uh, saw you with Jess..." He trailed off, and for a second, Castiel felt so attracted to the way Dean carried himself. The way he licked his lips a little before talking. The way, he ended his sentence with a flustered smile. The way he tried to fidget with his fingers, visibly showing how shy he felt.

"I'm Castiel, Jessica's best friend."

Dean's eyes met with Castiel's, and Castiel resisted the urge to just press his lips onto the other.

"Oh, so, you're her Maid of Honor- I mean, Man, Man of Honor?"  
Dean stuttered, which made Cas smile.

"Yes. And I suppose you're the Best Man?"

"Yeah..."

A small silence seemed to consume them, but neither wanted to move. Neither wanted to move away from each other, just bask in each other's presence.

Then Cas remembered.

"Hey, uh, Dean- I saw you got a phone call, and I was just wondering, how? I mean the reception totally sucks here so-"  
Castiel's eyebrows were narrowed in confusion.

"Oh that, I could tell y-"

A loud music interrupted their conversation, and they both turned their heads towards the source of the noise. The music from the orchestra was melodious, and perfect for the occasion. Dean turned to Cas again, _studying_ his eyes and lips.

"We should probably join them."

Before Cas could refuse, Dean pulled him into the Reception Hall, where Sam and Jess were dancing, surrounded by a few other couples. The tiltle theme of 'Titanic' had started playing, and the orchestra seemed to recreate the magic of the song in the hall.

Castiel glanced at Balthazar, knowing that he hated the song, and very unsurprisingly, found him scorning at the melody. Castiel smiled to himself. Dean's arm left his, and Cas felt a little disappointed.

"Yeah! Get it Sammy!"  
Dean yelled, overpowering the music, and the couple laughed. Castiel smiled.

_Why can't I take my eyes off of this man?_

Dean turned to Castiel.

"So Cas, tell me about you."

"Well, I, I don't know- I just came here to Rome for Jessica's wedding. I've been to Rome before... I love everything about it... The people, the monuments, the sculptures, the paintings... everything. Its kind of a part of my nature, and job-"

He turned to Dean, and paused making sure he wasn't boring Dean.

"Go on. What do you do?"

"I'm a curator. I work at a museum. Back in NYC."

"Wow... That's impressive. So what, you single?"

"Excuse me?"  
Castiel felt himself blush pink on his cheeks.

"Just asking- since you volunteered for Man of Honor and all."

"Well, yeah. I just haven't found _the_ _one_ yet. Sounds sappy, I know but there's no better way of putting it."

"Well its not that sappy. We all have expectations for people we want to spend time. Infact, we tend to have expectations from the people we love... So I understand."

Castiel gazed at Dean again.

_How could someone be so thoughtful and funny and adorable at the same time?_

"What do you do, Dean?"  
Cas asked, and picked up two drinks from the tray that a waiter had been holding. He handed one to Dean, and held one for himself.

Dean's breath hitched as Castiel said his name, and he licked his lips.  
"Well, I'm a mechanic. I've got my own auto-repair shop and garage. Cars have always been my love. And I just hope someday, I'd find someone who appreciates them just as much as I do."

Dean smiled and took a sip of his drink.  
"Ooh, wine."  
He gave an inpressed look.

Cas took a sip, and nodded.  
"This is nice."

Dean nodded in agreement.

"I know a thing or two about cars myself, but I'm sure you know much better."  
Castiel stated.

Dean smirked.  
"What _are_ you interested in?"

The question left Castiel confused since they were so many things he liked, and was interested in.

"A lot of things actually. Music, Art, Poetry, Reading... Lot of stuff."  
He smiled.

"That's great."

"What about you?"

"Me? Well, I fix the cars, listen to-"

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!"

A huge voice blasted from the mic, and everyone flinched.

"Calm the fuck down Balthazar!"  
Someone yelled, making the crowd titter.

"My apologies, everyone. But I have an announcement to make."

He cleared his throat.

"Now that the god awful Celine Dion song is over, there's one thing still on the list- the second dance. So how about out Maid of Honour and Best Man come on out on the floor, and _groove_."  
Balthazar swayed as he said the last word.

Hushed whispers travelled across the room, and neither Dean or Cas could face each other.

Until, Sam stepped upto Balthazar, and whispered something into his ear.

Balthazar nodded carefully.

"Okay, there's a been a little misunderstanding, we have a _Man_ of Honor instead of the Maid..."

Balthazar smirked, and Cas instantly knew something was up.

"But rules are rules and traditions are traditions... So, how 'bout the Best Man and _Man_ of Honor come out on the floor and _groove_."  
Balthazar swayed at the last word again, and suddenly all eyes seemed to be fixed onto Dean and Cas.

Dean cleared his throat, and downed his entire glass of wine in one go, and set the glass down onto a table next to him.

"Let's _groove_ , Cas."  
Dean said seriously, and Cas couldn't make out if he was just joking.

But he wasn't.

"Are you sure?"

Dean turned to face Castiel.

"How more gay could I get?"

He scoffed, and something about his confidence, struck up a newly found attitude in Cas, who downed his glass as well, and interlocked his arm with Dean's.

"Let's crack this motherfucker."

Dean and Cas walked into the centre of the floor, hands together, and occasional laughs on their way.

When they finally reached the centre, Cas turned to Dean, and Dean slid his hand behind Castiel's back, pressing him closer. Cas smirked, and gently placed his hand on Dean's shoulders.

Their faces just inches away, and chests pressed together, Dean and Cas swayed, moving their hips rhythmically. Castiel could feel Dean's breath below his ear, shaky and warm. Castiel was only about an inch or two shorter than Dean, but it didn't make much of a difference since both of them were taller than average.

Dean's embrace tightened around Castiel's waist, and Castiel's arms wrapped around Dean's neck involuntarily.  
Dean hummed along the tune of the song.

_Nothing's gonna change my love for you..._  
_You oughta know by now how much I love you._  
_One thing you can be sure of,_  
_I'll never ask for more than your love..._

_Nothing's gonna change my love for you,_  
_You oughta know by now how much I love you._  
_The world may change my whole life through,_  
_But nothing's gonna change my love for you..._

Castiel smiled, his head slightly buried in the crook of Dean's neck.

If someone told Castiel hours ago, that he'd be partially snuggled with a really beautiful man dancing to one of the most lovely songs, he would've laughed it off, but here he was.

_Life was indeed, so unpredictable_.

Dean looked at Cas, and Cas couldn't help but gaze back at him. Dean inched forward, slowly and subtly, and Cas leaned in too, gradually closing the distance between them until-

A loud beeping sound exploded from Dean's pocket and he leaned back, shutting his eyes in anger. He sighed, and Cas looked away, trying to pretend like nothing happened.

"You mind if I take it?"  
He asked softly.

Castiel smiled, and shook his head.  
Dean let go of Cas, and walked away, holding the phone to his ears.

_Damn it! Its okay. Calm down Cas. Act like adults. Atleast you know he's interested in you. Handle this like a mature adult._

Cas breathed in and out a few times, and then reached into his own pocket.

He dialled up the number to his museum, but the line was engaged, so he tried calling his assistant, Becky.  
Becky was a strange person, and would always mess stuff up, so he hoped she hadn't done anything stupid this time.  
An opening show for his museum had been scheduled on Sunday, and there was still a week left. As his opening piece, Castiel had ordered for a beautiful antique- a ' _1851 Colt Navy Revolver_ ' that had been kept by a family, long after its owner had died. Castiel had to track them down personally to buy it, but they kept increasing its price.

The line was finally picked up, after a few eternities, or so it seemed.

"Castiel? Hey."  
"Becky? Can you hear me?"  
"No, not much. Cas? You're breaking- Ca-Cas?"

Cas walked away towards a quiet place, and ended up having to leave the building. He stood hidden in the shadows of the huge gates.

"Becky can you hear me now?"  
"Yeah. What's up Cassie?! How's the wedding going on?"  
"Its great. Give me updates on the Navy Colt."  
"Ooh, uh, about that... I told him no."  
"YOU WHAT??!!"  
"Calm down Cas, I told him no, cause he raised the price upto 57,000$. No way in hell are we buying on that price."

Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed.

"Becky why woud you do that? It was our fucking opening piece!"  
Castiel had no control on his voice now, all he knew was that everything was turning to shit.

Without the Navy Colt, his show would be absolutely _nothing_.

"Becky, why? Why did you not ask me?"  
"You said to tell you when I did something stupid. I don't think this was stupid."  
"You're right Becky, this isn't stupid, its crazy!" He yelled.

No one could even begin to fathom how much this meant to Castiel, and days of work, had all drowned down the drain.

He took a deep breath.  
"How bad are we here?"  
"How bad do you think is calling someone a 'rusty ass farmer'?"  
"Please don't tell me you did."  
"Sorry Castiel..."

Castiel let himself fall against a pillar as he tried to comprehend hatever had just been told to him.

He was frustrated. He wasn't supposed to be. He promised not to, but he couldn't help it.

"Could we negotiate?"  
"Sorry... I think I really messed up."  
"Oh Beck... Its okay now. I'll see what I can do. I'll talk about this with Michael... Let's see."

Before Becky could say some more, Cas hung up, and stared at the blank screen of the phone.

_Calm down Cas. Be mature about it. Be practical. What can we do to fix it? We need to get something better than the previous. Do we have time? Not much, but we can try._

Castiel touched his forehead to the cold pillar and exhaled deeply. He dialled in Michael Edlund, the co-ordinator incharge of the opening event, and one of Castiel's bosses.

"Hello?"  
Michael's intimidating, deep voice echoed over the line.  
"Hello Michael, Castiel Novak here. I um, wanted to talk to you about something."  
"Okay. Go ahead. Straight to the point."  
"Well, one of my team member messed up and got herself into a misunderstanding... Basically, she declined the Navy Colt deal."

Castiel waited for Michael to say something, but he remained silent and Cas was sure it was just the calm before the storm.

"I'm sorry, did you say you lost the Navy Colt deal?"  
"Y-yes."  
Castiel choked on his words.

"Marvellous, Castiel. Your team never fails in failing at a particular activity. Do you know how important that damn revolver was?"  
Michael's voice was stern, and pissed.

"I deeply apologize- I'll fin-"

"Don't apoligize, Novak. Find a solution. You have a week, or you're fired."  
The line was cut off and Castiel shut his eyes, hoping all of this would just turn out to be a dream. But it wasn't.

He turned to walk away, but someone caught his eye.

_Dean_.

Finally. Finally, for now, he could just go back to Dean and spend some time with him. Even his presence was calming for Cas. Cas started walking towards him- when suddenly a woman appeared behind Dean, and they fell into a conversation.  
It was inaudible and dark, and Cas was still hiding in the shadow, watching intently.

As he watched, Castiel felt a pang of nervousness rise inside his gut.

And then it took him over.

Castiel's heart dropped down into his chest, and he smiled to himself hopelessly.

_What was I thinking_?

He saw the girl kiss Dean, smash her lips right onto his, and he seemed to pull away. The girl kissed him again, and Dean leaned in, to kiss her back.

The kiss broke as Dean pulled away. The girl said something to Dean, and then touched his cheek, said something more and then walked away. Dean looked little shook and panicked with whatever happened, and he adjusted his suit, then walked back inside.

_Its okay Cas, its not like Dean's your boyfriend or anything. And you're not even sure if he was going to kiss you. Its okay. Calm down. There's bigger problems on your head now._

_Hah. What was I even dreaming about? I'm gonna be gone in two days. Back to my beautiful job in NYC... my beautiful job that I'm probably going to lose..._

Castiel sighed, and buried his face in his palms. He then rubbed his palms over his face, and ran his fingers through his hair. He cluthched his phone tightly in his hand, and taking a deep breath, stepped out of the shadows and walked back into the reception hall, where there were now flashy colourful ligthts, and everyone was dancing. Castiel felt like he was at Prom, except at prom he had had a date. Castiel smiled at the memory of prom, since he had to take Jess. Her partner had ditched her last moment, so Cas was forced to go with her since he couldn't see her sad.

_Oh don't you dare look back,_  
_Just keep your eyes on me,_  
_I said you're holding back,_  
_She said shut up and dance with me!_

_This woman is my destiny,_  
_She said oh oh oh,_  
_Shut up and dance with me._

Castiel looked over at Jessica, who was dancing some popular step with Sam, and the whole atmosphere was electric, yet Cas felt burdened and alone. He quietly sat at a table in the corner of the room. He cradled his chin on his hands, and blinked, trying to think of a solution for the situation that had come up on him.

A hand settled on his back and he looked up to the familiar white gown, and twinkling brown eyes. He flashed a smile.

"Hey Jess, what you doing here?"

"Cas, is something wrong? And don't you dare lie to me. I know that face."

Cas sighed. Should he tell Jess the truth?

"Its just uh, Becky screwed some shit up and long story short, we lost the Navy Colt deal..."

Jessica's mouth dropped open and a comcerned look took over her face.

"Oh Cas... Is that the one you'd been working so hard on? The opening piece to your Museum's show?" She carresed Castiel's back affectionately.

Castiel nodded.

"So what now?"

"I don't know... I'll see if I can find a better option... Or else they'll sack me."

"Cas, that job means so much to you! How can they?!"

"There's ton of other people who could do this job."

"But not with as much love as you do. Cas, I'll talk to Sam, his father's got some old revolvers maybe he could help."  
Jess stood up but Cas pulled her down.

"No, Jess, please. The last thing I want is owing someone something. You know me right?"  
Cas had a pleading look in his eyes, and Jess submitted.

"Okay... Cas, don't be sad... You know how much I hate it. What happened to you and Dean? Y'all seemed to get it on pretty quick."  
Jess sniggered, trying to cheer Cas, but she didn't realise that her words only added salt to the wound.

"Jess, Dean is already seeing someone..."

Cas gulped and looked away.

"But you just started to like him... Cas, I'm sorry... I don't know why all of this is happening to you, sweetie, but it'll be okay. Did Dean tell you that he's seeing someone?"

Cas decided to let it all out.

"No, when I was out talking with Becky and all, I saw him. I saw him and this woman kiss. So, uh..." Cas fidgeted with his fingers nervously.

"I'm sorry Cas..."  
Jessica stood up, and hugged Castiel.

Cas didn't know how to feel, though he kept reminding himself that Dean was just a dude he met some hours ago.

Cas urged Jessica to go back to dancing with Sam, and after quite some persuasion, Jessica left, and returned back to Sam.

Castiel rubbed the back of his neck, and called to a waiter, who was serving wine. Castiel picked up two glasses, and downed both of them, until he felt a little shaky.

_Nice. So now I'm a old woman, drinking my worries away._

Castiel wasn't completely drunk though. His mind pondered over the various options he had to solve the issue. That's when a familiar set of green eyes landed on him.

Dean still looked a little lost, as he smiled at Cas, and sat on the chair infront of him.

"Hey Cas, sorry I got a little busy. Is something wrong?"

"No, just issues with work."

"Oh... Do you wanna, maybe, dance?"  
Dean's face was irresistible, and so was his voice, but at that moment, Castiel didn't feel like moving.

Castiel shook his head, and Dean nodded in understanding.  
His hand crept onto the table, and slowly onto Castiel's hand.

Cas looked down at Dean's hand over his own. Dean tried to press the middle of his palm gently, and it made Cas feel relieved, but the truth still hung over his head.

He quickly and reluctantly pulled his hands away, and kept them on his lap.

"So you're seeing someone..."  
Cas asked, trying not to make it seem obvious.

Dean's face tensed, and he gulped, a little disappointed.

"I'm not..."

"Oh."  
Cas scoffed.

"Cas? I'm not lying-"

Castiel stared right into Dean's eyes with a sharp look. A look that said ' _Don't lie to me_ '.

Dean faltered, looking immersed in a thought, and then he looked back up to Cas, with realisation.

"You saw us...?"

Cas swallowed with an unsettling feeling, his eyes now moving away from Dean.

"Cas, I just- its not what you think it is."  
Dean started.

Castiel didn't make another movement. He just sat silently.

"I met up with her few nights ago, I was completely hammered, so we uh, hooked up... we promised it would be nothing more- but she called me today, uh, said she wanted to start something."

Dean gulped, and took a sip of water, that was place on the table, with a lid covering it.

"I told her, I didn't have any feelings. It was just emotionless sex. But she, was persistent. Said she wanted to see me one last time- so I, I agreed. I didn't know she'd kiss me, really Cas..."

Cas looked up from his fingers, which he had been nervously playing with.

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"So you know it was a misunderstanding."

"Why do you think it's a misunderstanding?"

"Because we just started- I mean, I don't have exact words, but-"

"I'm not your boyfriend, Dean. What you do doesn't affect me, and ofcourse, I have no right to be intruding in your life."

Castiel stood up, not angrily, put passively, and Dean stood up just after him trying to face him.

"That's- That's not true. I chose to tell you. Even if you don't care. I just, want to make sure we're good."

_But I do care. I care what you do and what you're going to do. I'm sick of this feeling- this hesitant feeling. I don't know what it's like to be in love. Its like having to paint, without knowing what you're painting_.

Castiel rubbed the back of his neck, as of massaging it. He walked towards the drinks counter, leaving Dean to himself.

If Dean's heart had broken, Castiel really didn't know. He was too busy trying to plaster his own heart into one piece.

Castiel ordered another glass of wine, and waited.  
For a moment, he felt like he couldn't stand being alone with _himself_.  
What was he so scared of?

_People feel bad all the time, Castiel. Grow up._  
_It doesn't matter if you thought you finally met the one where sparks flew, people are unpredictable, so get your shit together, and stop whining._

Castiel felt regretful, about what he was saying to himself, but it didn't matter.  
The songs had long since changed, and right now there was one of the popular Roxette songs going on. He scoffed.

_How ironic it is, to have your heart broken, where two souls come together._

Castiel huffed, and took a sip of his wine. He turned back to glance at Dean. But he was no where to be seen, and Cas's eyes travelled the whole room, trying to find those particular set of green eyes. But there were none.

Castiel thought about searching for Dean, but honestly, he was too exhausted.

He smiled at Sam and Jess, who came to check on him.

"Hey Sam, Jess. What's up with you guys?"

"What's up with _you_? You're acting all stuck up. You're not dancing, not enjoying the party. Did someone dump you?"  
Sam joked, and Cas smiled.

"You could say so."  
He replied, and Sam's expression changed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Its okay. Sam, can you give us a moment. I'll be right back."

"Sure."  
Sam kissed Jess, and then walked back into the crowd.

"Cas, you okay?"

"Loosely..."

"What's wrong? I saw you talk with Dean. He looked pretty sad afyer you left him."

"Well, I don't know Jess. Every time I try to give love a chance, something screws it up."

"Its because you're doing it wrong."

Cas looked towards Jess uncertainly, not sure what she meant to say.

"What?"

Jessica's eyes were soft and compassionate, and she squeezed Castiel's hand, trying to relax him.

"Don't give love a chance. Let love choose you. And right now, love is giving you that chance. We saw Dean leave the hall. He's probably outside. Go and make things right. Love isn't only about correcting mistakes, its about forgiving them, letting them go. If you want to love Dean, you'll have to start trusting Dean."

She finished and for a moment, Castiel felt like he had never been given better advice in life before. His eyes were numb, and he thought about what Jess just said.

_'Love is giving you that chance.'_

_'If you want to love Dean, you'll have to start trusting Dean.'_

Without a moments hesitation, Castiel jumped up.

"I need to go."  
He said and sprinted out of the hall.

He knew he would never be able to do this without what Jess had said. What she told him, practically changed his attitude towards love.  
Castiel had no idea what was taking over him, and he ran as fast as he could, stopping only to check if Dean was there.

He ran outside, and halted only to see Dean, standing in solitude, watching the dark sky, that seemed to be illuminated by the numerous little stars.

Cas walked slowly towards Dean, his steps soft and sure.

He gulped.

_Do I do this? Should I go back?_

Castiel blinked a few times, and then comprehended the view in front of him.

Right as he was about to step forward, there was a huge colouful flash of light, and it took Cas unaware. It was beautiful.

_Fireworks?_

Castiel smiled to himself.

_Would I even get this chance again? When the man I'm falling in love with, is right in front of me, standing silently, and the skies are bursting with colours. Would I ever have the courage to do this again?_

Cas took a deep breath, and walked further. He stood silently next to Dean.

"Its pretty, isn't it?"  
Cas sighed.

Dean seemed startled, and he looked at Cas. His face instantly melted into regret and he started.

"Cas, I'm so sorry, I never knew it would hur-"

Castiel pressed his lips onto Dean's, not even giving him the chance to finish his sentence. His arms wrapped involuntarily around Dean's neck, and Dean's eyes shut automatically, as he gave into the kiss. He was taken by surprise at the start. The kiss was unexpected for Dean, but he seemed to enjoy it rather very much.

His lips were finally joint with Castiel's, and just like the fireworks in the sky, the fireworks inside both of them burst, with joy and emotions.  
Castiel was completely overjoyed by the kiss, and he deepened it more, exploring every inch of Dean's wine-laced mouth. Cas wanted this to never end.

_Would I want to live this again?_  
_Yes._

The answer came to Castiel almost instantly, and he tugged onto Dean's hair, letting him lick every part of his mouth, tongues finding their way woth eachother. Everything seemed like it was out of a fairytale.

After long few minutes, they pulled away, only because they were running out of breath.

"I did not expect that."

"I didn't either."

Castiel smiled at Dean, and buried his head in the curve of Dean's neck.

"I don't want to leave."

"I don't want to either."

Dean caressed Castiel's back gently, almost sending shivers down his spine. Castiel pressed tightly against Dean's chest.

"I'm sorry for-"

"I put that behind."  
Castiel looked up and smiled at Dean. Dean kissed the top of his nose and huffed.

"Think we should go inside?"

"Not unless you want to dance to Roxette."

Dean chuckled, and ruffled Castiel's hair.

"Maybe  I want to..."  
Dean raised an eyebrow, and squeezed Castiel in his arms.

"Let's go then."   
Castiel pulled away, and entwined his fingers through Dean's and they walked back inside, when Castiel's phone buzzed in his pocket. He reached to take it out and looked at the caller ID: Becky.  
With a sigh, he received the call.

"Yes, Becky?"  
He asked as Dean waited, looking at him curiously. Dean played with Cas's fingers, and pulled him close as Cas listened to the caller. Dean gave a mischievous smile, and dropped chaste kisses down the side of Cas's neck. Castiel tried hard to concentrate on the phone call, but ended up giving out a soft moan as Dean brushed his lips below his ears and down to the crook of Cas's neck.

 "Ah...De- Yes, What? Uh, yeah Becky, I'm here- No, I'm not-"

Castiel moaned again and almost clasped his mouth shut reflexively. He restrained a laugh while Dean grinned wide. Castiel furrowed his eyebrows, and stepped back from Dean's embrace finally focusing on Becky's voice.

"Castiel? I'm sorry about the Colt... What now?" Becky's voice was filled with regret, and Cas was in a good mood, so he decided he wouldn't be too hard on her.

"I'l see something Beck..." He ended the call, and let out a deep breath. Well, his life was still some part shitty. He turned to Dean and stepped into his arms, nestling into his chest. Dean seemed to instantly sense Cas's mood, and he cupped his face in his palms.

"Cas? What's wrong?" Dean's voice was filled with understanding and concern, and Cas tried not to cry. He didn't want Michael to fire him. This job meant a lot to him, and losing it would be like losing a part of himself. A damn big part.

Castiel sighed. "Dean... You know I told you  I'm a curator? Well, we were supposed to have this exhibition kind of show- and my main piece was going to be a revolver, and not just any revolver, an antique 1851 Navy Colt, it took me a lot of time to track the owner down and strike a reasonable deal. But sometime ago, my colleague, Becky, messed the deal up. The shows in a few days and if I don't get a opening piece, My boss is going to fire me." Castiel ended, and looked up at Dean who was nodding with careful observation. He looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking up.

"I've got an old revolver back home. Its an 1857 Remington. There's nothing I can do with it at home. I'd like to gift it to you Cas, if its any worth." Dean said shyly, looking a little tentative.

Cas jaw dropped down. A Remington 1857? That would be so freaking wonderful. But-

"That's a wonderful offer, and she's quite better than our previous, but Dean, I cant accept it. Besides-"

Dean scoffed, and shook his head incredulously.

"No one's asking you nothin'. Its a gift, I'm givin' it to you. So you're gonna accept it. If you trust me, Cas... Please?" Dean asked softly, and Cas couldn't answer straight. So he simply nodded.

"Okay..." Castiel said in a hush, before Dean swooped down to join his lips against Cas's. It was beautiful. Every kiss they shared gave them new, different kinds of butterflies in their stomachs. When they pulled away, Dean smiled and locking his hands with Cas's, walked into the Reception Hall, where they were greeted by Sam and Jess, and surprisingly Balthazar and Gabriel and a few more people. 

Dean  and Cas talked for a lot of time,  before Dean pulled Cas onto the dance floor.

 

_I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,_  
_But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye._  
_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile,_  
_The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea._  
_They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,_  
_The feeling of belonging to your dreams._

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you..._

_Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do..._

 

Dean pressed a soft kiss to Castiel's forehead, and Cas let out a deep breath. One he didn't know he had been holding.

_Maybe I found the one._

 

~•~

Ofcourse, Cas and Dean came back to Rome, and Dean surprised Cas with a beautiful silver ring, on a beautiful Sunday morning, when he served him breakfast in bed. Well, they most certainly did nothing that day, if you don't count cuddling and binge watching shows as productive. But they came back to the same exact spot where they first saw the fireworks, and kissed under the starry sky.

This time, it was just a matter of a few _'I do's_ , to bind their hearts together, forever.

And Dean did _not_ cry. And Cas did _not_ have to console him. And of course, Dean and Cas did _not_ dance to _'Nothing's gonna change my love for you'._  
And they did _not_ have a whole lot of sex that night.

It was just as magical as Cas thought it would be, and for once he was glad, that he let Love give him a chance.

But you know what they say.  
_When in Rome..._

~•~•~•~

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I didn't have time to edit any grammatical errors, so forgive me for that. I'm not going to be posting for a few days now, since exams.  
> *sighs*.
> 
> But I'd love if you guys told me how you felt about this story. It really means a lot.


End file.
